


前程似锦06

by orphan_account



Category: RPS
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: RPS纯虚构。人物属于他们自己，故事属于我。分道扬镳，前程似锦。





	前程似锦06

门锁叮的一声，吴宣仪被抵在门上，双手手腕在头顶扣住，恍恍惚惚地想，这是迟到的分手炮？  
王一博扣着她的手，上身前倾，一双眼暗沉沉地凝视着她。  
继而单手解了外套，随便往旁边一扔。  
他俯下来，把头埋在她的肩窝，语气喃喃的：“也不知道你现在是醉了没有……”  
吴宣仪稍微挣了挣，低头说：“你让我把外套解了，热。”  
他低低笑了几声，松开手上的牵制，吴宣仪才解开两粒扣子，被他扶住后脑勺深吻下来。  
唇舌纠缠的感觉太迷幻，像空气里漂浮着八十个彩灯旋转，头晕目眩又沉溺其中。  
迷迷糊糊的就被褪去了外衣。  
她舌头发酸，推拒了几下未成，干脆扳着王一博的脑袋调整角度。  
他稍稍松开唇，她赶紧喘了几口气，唇瓣再次被吮住。  
嘴唇被湿湿软软地包裹住，他的舌沿着唇线描画过去，再舔舐回来，几乎像是勾引。  
屋内太安静，使得黏腻的水声尤其响亮，情欲因子扩散得明目张胆。  
王一博的手从她毛衣下摆伸进去，在腰际和后背滑动摩挲。等反应过来，他已经趁虚而入地把她内衣解了，从善如流地抚上她的胸乳。  
靠得太近，她目光半天才聚焦成功，声音软糯道：“不要在门口啊。”  
他用舌扫过她上颚，听到她急促地喘了口气，哑声问：“那要去哪？”  
还能去哪？吴宣仪气得捶他一下。

他啄了啄她唇角，顺着现在的姿势搂抱住她的腰，轻轻松松提起来，在走到床边的短暂路程里不忘冲她脸颊来了几下。  
随后不紧不慢地把他俩衣服都脱了，这才覆上来。  
身无寸缕，吴宣仪本能地觉得羞赧，身体陷在软软的被褥里，闭上眼侧过头去。  
他顺势含住她的耳垂轻轻啃咬，两手捧着她双乳，拇指来回搓揉她乳尖，力道时轻时重。  
下身没了衣物遮挡相触，烫得她直往上缩又无奈被按住。他还耍流氓地在她腿根滑动几回，湿湿滑滑地逗弄她。  
他用拇指和中指掐弄她乳尖，食指向中间一按，轻微的疼痛与酥麻的快感接连着冲上头皮，吴宣仪忍不住嗯的哼了一声，耳尖发红。  
王一博手伸下去，在她试图并紧双腿掩盖的那里大力揉弄两下，一手的滑腻。仅在入口处即能感觉到里头的收缩。  
便哑声轻笑，炽热的气息喷洒在她耳畔：“其实已经可以了。”  
可以什么没说，免得她反抗得厉害。  
他在这事上算是相当耐心，嘴上这么说着，先搓揉着花蒂，伸了一根手指进去。  
吴宣仪仰起脸皱了皱眉，露出几分难受的神色：“诶，你……”  
“乖一点，等等。”  
他们大半年没做这事，王一博知她不舒服，零零星星地吻着她脖颈，手指推进得慢，悠悠地按揉着内壁，抵到里面轻微勾弄。  
听她呼吸渐急，才伸入第二指，稍稍加快了抽插的节奏，嘴上不怀好意地问：“有没有想我？”  
吴宣仪被他弄得难耐，难以自抑地低吟起来，主动攀上他肩膀。  
他见她有了感觉，加入了第三指迅速抽动，她哀哀地叫，腰肢自发地迎合着摆动，顺应他的手指。他缓慢地扯出来，再探进去，又问了一次：“有没有想我？”  
“哈啊……没有……唔……”依旧嘴硬，嗓音都已染上哭腔，“啊，快……”  
他顺从地加快频率，每次都探到深处，搅动出情色的水声，晶莹的液体滴滴答答地打湿了她身下的床单。  
她身体猛地绷紧，哭叫出来。  
“撒谎。”  
他这才调了姿势，下身进入了她。甬道早就湿润得充分，他把她双腿掰得更开，直接重重动作起来，一下一下地达到最里面。  
手指完全与真家伙的粗大不能比，她刚刚高潮过，内壁敏感得要命，经不起这个操弄的力度，眼前白光噼里啪啦地乱闪，哭哭啼啼地又高潮了一次。  
他被她高潮的痉挛绞得闷哼出声，忍过那一阵，抬起她一条腿再次大开大合地顶弄，另一只手按揉着她右边乳尖：“还说没有想我。”  
她根本没听进他在说什么，被抬起的腿一晃一晃，细细的叫声被撞得七零八落，抬起身一口咬在他的肩膀，被他更加疯狂的动作刺激得呜咽出来：“轻、轻一点……不要了……”  
他轻柔地抚摸她的头发，去咬她的嘴，下面却愈加凶猛，在她又一次痉挛的时候拔了出来，射在她大腿和小腹。  
吴宣仪软软地瘫在床上，光裸的身体汗淋淋的，像刚从水里捞出来。


End file.
